


I Drive Your Truck

by Captain_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Luca, Feels, Incest, M/M, Omg this hurts, Songfic, like so many, lots of flashbacks, michael is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Rogers/pseuds/Captain_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people coped differently...Luca drove Michael's truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Drive Your Truck

      Lucifer sighed, a sort of melancholic smile on his face as his ran his hand over the dirty dark blue metal of the old 1997 Ford, the door creaking in protest as he pulled it open. Everything was the way it'd been before, eighty-nine cents in the ashtray, the half-empty bottle of gatorade rolling across the floor, his brother's dirty Brave's cap on the dash, that old Go Army shirt still folded on the back of the seat, and the dog tags hanging from the rear-view mirror jingling in greeting as he climbed in, shutting the door behind him.

_"Mocha?" He mumbled softly, following his older brother with a frown. "You know we're not supposed to take the truck after dark- dad'll kill you when he finds out," he griped, scowling with a knitted brow, watching his older brother climb into the driver's side._

_Without even a small hesitation, Michael turned to him, all confident grin and green eyes full of amusement. "Who say's we're telling dad?" he asked with a wink, and quicker than a flash, Luca was running around the side of the car and scrambling up into the seat with a broad grin from ear to ear, giving Michael a big wink.  
   
_       _"Let's go!"_

       He had more memories in this truck here than anywhere. Michael'd taken him to the prom in this truck, all wobbly legs and shy smiles. He'd taken him to baseball games and on dates. To the movies, dinner, even trips to the store felt like the dearest memories, driving on those dirty roads with all the windows down, breathing in the scent of spring in the air. 

      The dirt trail behind the truck made it hard to see, but he wasn't worried. Nobody came on these back roads any more but him and Michael.

_He grinned, broadly up at the clear blue sky. His 17th birthday had been rather uneventful save for the small spread of little gifts Mom, Dad, and Mocha had gotten him. He wasn't bothered by it. He knew they tried and he appreciated everything they did. His favorite part was this, laying stretched out with Michael in the sun on a scritchy blanket, curled up on him, face pressed into the soft cotton of his plaid shirt, Mocha's hand absently sorting through his blonde locks._

_"We really gonna get out of here, Mocha?" he asked softly, turning to look up at his brother._

_Thoughtful green eyes landed on him and Michael sat up, grinning at him. "I said we would, didn't I?" he asked softly, fingers twining with his. "Just gotta wait until you're old enough...then we'll get out of here," he promised. "You and me against the world, Luca."_

     Shaking his head, he reached over, turning on the radio and cranking the volume on the country radio station Michael'd loved so much.

       _"Do you always have to play the same station?" he grumbled, wrinkling his nose and shooting his brother a look. Typical fifteen year old. All grumpiness and harsh looks._

_"What's wrong with this station?" His brother asked, a small grin on his face. He was barely nineteen but he acted like he was twenty-five with that smug grin on his face, acting like he knew so much more than Luca._

_"They play the same stuff all the time," he grumbled, wiggling down in the seat. "Can't you ever do something normal? God!"_

  A bitter smile rose to his face as he let his arm hang out the window, almost swearing he could hear the full-bodied laugh of his brother in the passenger seat.

      He followed the road to a familiar turnout, pulling into the big dirt lot without slowing down, the wheels cutting behind him in a doughnut.

      _"Slow down!" Michael laughed, holding on to the arm rest as Lucifer tried to turn. It was his first driving lesson, and Luca was nervous as all hell. "You don't have to treat her like she's fighting you!" his brother cried, reaching over and resting his hand atop Lucifer's, the younger jolting at the surprising warmth of Michael's hand. "Just- relax," he breathed, softly, Lucifer all too aware of Michael's proximity.  
_

      He laughed as the car turned around, a single tear slipping down his face. 

       _"When?" He asked softly, voice shaking as he gripped Michael's hand, tears running down his face and his shoulders shaking._

      _"My shipment leaves in three weeks," the words hit like a ton of bricks and he took a deep breath, trying to reign himself in. It wasn't fair! He would be eighteen soon- then he and Mocha were gonna get out...and now..._

_Without a word, he got up, walking out the door_ _, the screen slamming behind him with a 'crack!'_

He thought he was gonna be sick, pulling the car to a half as the tears continued to fall, freely sliding down his face now as he white-knuckled the steering wheel, chest heaving with the effort it took to breathe. 

       _"There you are..." are familiar voice said, and Luca looked up to see Michael peering over the window sill at him, emerald orbs kind and knowing as he climbed in. "Why'd you run?" he asked softly, moving to wipe his tears away and press their foreheads together._

_"Y-You're leaving..." he sobbed softly up at him, shaking his head. "You're leaving Mocha and I-"_

_"Shhh," Michael cooed softly, cupping his cheek. "I'm not leaving, Luca- I'll be back in a few months and it'll be just like we planned. You and me against the world."_

_"Promise...?"_

_"I swear on my life..."_

The sound Lucifer made was wretched, wrenching himself out of the car and dropping to his knees in the dirt. "You promised!" he cried, fist colliding with the ground. "You  **promised**!" His voice cracked and he sobbed harder, biting his lip. "Why!? Why would you...?"

       _The letter came on a day like any other- Michael had been stationed in Iran and was due to come next week. They'd been sending letter back and forth and video chatting at any chance. The last six months had flown by and Luca was looking forward to having Michael back in his arms._

_When the letter arrived, they all assumed that it was just another of Michael's letters, thought the fact that it had been addressed to their parents should've been a tip-off, Luca hadn't known until he'd seen his mother mouth the words 'Killed in action', I high pitched sob escaping her mouth._

That had been almost three years ago. Lucifer was in college now, some local community college studying art. It still cut like a knife in his heart making it hard to breath some days.

      The drive home was a blur, his body numb and his mind elsewhere. When he pulled into the driveway, it was late, and without ceremony he climbed out of the truck and made his way inside, slipping out of everything but his boxers and climbing into his bed. As he slid into sleep, he could almost feel Michael's arm come up and wrap around his waist, and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song I Drive Your Truck by Lee Brice
> 
> Michael dies during military service and leaves Luca to pick up the pieces of what they had.


End file.
